


Flowers and Honey - Markno ✿

by pridefulhongjoong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Jeno, Fanfiction, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark and Jeno are omegas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nct Omegaverse Fanfic, Nct fanfic, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), nctzen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridefulhongjoong/pseuds/pridefulhongjoong
Summary: Mark and Jeno are both omegas in a world full of alphas. Mark has always hated the hierarchy surrounding their ranks, he thinks it's wrong; and Jeno hates the smell that alphas give off. Follow both in a soft story of pure love and whipped-ness for each other.TW: smut
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Mark exhaled a heavy sigh, dark eyes slowly working their way over the crowd of people inside the somewhat small condo. Or apartment. It was like a mix between a condo and an apartment. And to be truthful, he wasn’t really enjoying it very much. Parties were never his cup of tea, just because of how much sexual tension there always was between almost everyone at the stupid party, as well as that there were pretty much always lots of horny alphas that tried to get into his pants.

He was not interested in alphas, not one little bit. Mark had always disliked the social hierarchy that had been put into place, even when he was little, when his parents would bring up how he was going to grow up and marry some alpha, and give them grandkids. The thought of having to marry one of those alphas made him feel queasy, so he’d started dating omegas since he was in high school. He wasn’t currently in a relationship, but he was still friends with a few of them.

Moving along through the crowd of people, Mark’s nose scrunched up at the overpowering smell of alcohol that burned his nose. He wasn’t sure why he ever went to parties, because they were really not fun to be at. Maybe it was just to get out of his dorm that he didn’t like to stay in for long periods of time.

Mark was pulled from his thoughts when a particular scent caught his nose. Honey? He had never smelled such things at a party like this before. The omega let his curiosity catch him and drag him along to where the smell was coming from, and he soon came up on another omega, seemingly being bothered by an alpha. The boy’s face was scrunched up, looking like he was being brushed the wrong way by how close the alpha was. He… Even looked disgusted. Mark had to step in and say something.

“Hey! Leave him alone.” He snarled, slipping in between the bigger omega and the alpha, pushing the alpha back, receiving a growl of distaste from him. Puffing his chest out to look bigger and more intimidating, the raven haired omega let out a growl, silently watching as the alpha put his hands up in front of him in defeat and walked away in a huff. Mark immediately spun around to the other omega, dropping his chest and relaxing a little bit. “Are you okay? He didn’t bother you much, did he? I’ll go beat his ass if you want me to. I really will, I’m not lying.”

The bubbly and cheery laugh that came from the omega made Mark’s heart leap and his eyes flick to the side. The fuck? That was weird. A sheepish hue fell onto his cheeks and he chuckled, watching the omega.

“I’m okay, and I don’t need you beating that alpha’s ass for me… His scent was just bothering me. It’s really musky and kinda disgusting.” Mark silently watched the other omega’s lips turn down into a frown, and he almost whined. That smile that he had on only a moment ago looked a lot cuter on his face instead of a frown.

“I’m glad that I was able to stop him from bothering you. My name is Mark, by the way. Mark Lee.”

“Happy to meet you! My name’s Jeno. Lee Jeno! I actually go to the university just down the street, I’m a freshman.”

“Me too! I’m a freshman as well. I haven’t seen you around though, from what I remember, so we must be different majors. I’m going into being a speed and strength teacher for high schoolers.” Mark smiled proudly at the other, expecting him to be super surprised at his response.

“That’s actually really surprising, because I’m going into doing physical education for younger kids. It’s not everyday that you meet another omega going into an alpha ruled career path! I chose to do this because one, I love exercising, and two, I want to break the social norms around here.”

Mark felt like he had just met his soulmate. He felt like he had just found the missing puzzle piece to the puzzle he had been working on for years. “Marry me right now.” He said, which made Jeno grin brightly and laugh happily. “I would, but I need my parents permission first.”

It felt like an eternity that Mark and Jeno talked to one another at the party, but after a while, Jeno suggested that they leave and go grab something to eat while talking more. They talked a lot on the way to the nearest food place, which happened to be a Seven Eleven. Easy choices and easy pick up, so after they chose their food and paid for it, they left. Mark asked if Jeno wanted to go back to his dorm, and Jeno happily agreed, so off they went to chill out at his dorm room for a while.

Unlocking the door and opening it up, Mark waved Jeno inside and closed the door behind them both. “So, welcome to my dorm. It’s a little bit messy, since I wasn’t expecting any guests, so sorry about that. Uh, follow me to my tiny living room?” he snorted, smiling when Jeno laughed. He brought Jeno to the living room and plopped down on the couch, smiling at him. “Mi casa es su casa, Jeno. We should totally hang out more. I feel a weird connection with you, yknow?”

“I guess I do feel a connection with you as well. I’d be down to talk more, definitely.. You want my number, so we can talk more?” A sweet smile displayed itself on Jeno’s face, and Mark felt his face heat up. Never in his life had he ever been so easily flustered by someone. Not even his past boyfriends. “Of course I want your number, as long as you’re willing to give it to me.”

After exchanging numbers, Mark turned on his tv and played a random movie on Netflix for them to watch as they ate and talked. The movie was kinda just background noise when they started to eat, because they just continued to talk with one another.

“Yeah, I have an older sister. She’s really sweet and amazing, but I don’t see her very often due to the fact that I have school and that she works. My parents live in Incheon, and my sister lives in Seoul with her boyfriend,” Jeno said as he stared at the tv absentmindedly, then looked at Mark and smiled.

“That’s really cool. I have an older brother, who I kinda look up to in a way, you know? I was born in Toronto, Canada, but we moved back here to South Korea when I was six. So I know English and Korean.” Mark smiled back at Jeno, who nodded his head. “I really like talking about my family when I can, so I hope you’re ready for that.”

Jeno let out another cheery laugh at that, smiling brightly. “I understand it, so no worries. I enjoy talking about my family as well.”

Soon enough they were finished eating and finally paying attention to the movie. Mark was in the corner of the couch, and over time, Jeno had scooted closer before settling into his side. A sly smile put itself onto Mark’s lips as he wrapped an arm around the other omega’s slim waist, and he swore that Jeno could probably hear how quickly his heart was beating when the younger placed his head against his chest.

Silence fell over them like a comfortable blanket, but it was short lived.

“Your heart is beating really fast.” Jeno whispered.

A weak laugh came from Mark. “I know, and I’m sorry about it… It’s just that having a pretty omega cuddled into me is making me nervous.” The amused hum that came from Jeno after hearing this made Mark feel fluttery and flustered.

“How would you feel if a pretty omega kissed you?” Jeno asked, making Mark gulp anxiously and smile.

“Pretty fucking amazing. And anxious, I bet.” He responded slowly, looking down at Jeno only to catch him already looking up at him.

“Are you ballsy enough to kiss a pretty omega?” Jeno asked, raising an eyebrow as if challenging Mark. Mark’s eyebrows shot up in shock, but he smiled.

“I think I am. Why do you ask?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

Mark paused for a moment, which made Jeno’s face fall, and his smile turn into a little pout.

“I mean, only if you want to. I don’t wanna make y—”

Mark leaned in before Jeno could finish his sentence, pressing their lips together for an innocent kiss. He wasn’t all too surprised when Jeno responded by kissing him back, but neither of them pulled away after a moment went by. It was like neither of them wanted to pull away, so Mark tilted his head and nibbled on Jeno’s bottom lip, as if asking him to open up so he could deepen the kiss. Jeno did as indirectly asked and parted his lips, and the older of the two pressed his tongue into his mouth as the bigger omega moved himself so he was facing Mark more.

The two omegas were probably feeling the same thing right then; attraction and shyness. All Mark knew is that he never wanted this kiss to stop, since Jeno’s lips were so soft, and he tasted amazing. Steamy kisses weren’t unusual for Mark when he was in the mood to give and receive, and it seemed like it was the same for Jeno. Soon enough they both had to pull away to get good air, Jeno pulling away first and panting heavily, with Mark following suit a second later.

“You’re a great kisser,” Jeno muttered breathlessly.

“So are you.” Mark grinned, giving it another second before leaning in to kiss Jeno again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno emerged from his dorm room, a goofy smile set on his lips. He’d just responded to a text from Mark, which was a simple good morning. Even that made him feel a little fluttery. He really liked Mark, and he hoped to spend more time with him in the upcoming days. The omega really couldn’t help but let his mind wander about what went on between him and Mark the previous night, it made him get all red in the face and ears, and even made him whine a little bit. Thinking about those few amazing kisses that they shared, truly made him feel like he was floating. He wanted to feel Mark’s soft lips pressed up against his own again… He tasted like watermelon. It must’ve been the chapstick he used, but he really liked it nonetheless.

Jeno’s eyes flicked to his side, jumping slightly when he saw his best friend there with him. “Jesus Yong, way to freak me out,” he whined, earning a laugh from the omega at his side.

“Sorry about that. I did say your name a few times, but it seems that you were stuck in your thoughts, huh? What’re you thinking about?” The red haired omega asked, a smile placing itself upon his pretty face.

Jeno obviously hesitated, but Taeyong WAS his best friend, so he wanted to make sure that he was being open and truthful about everything. He was also pretty sure that there were still hints of Mark’s scent of gardenia and lily of the valley on him… He wouldn’t be able to wiggle his way out of this one. Releasing a sigh, the younger omega smiled. “I was kissed by someone last night, and I was just thinking about how I want to kiss them again. They tasted like watermelon, you know!” The boy giggled out, making Taeyong laugh along with him.

“Who is this mystery person? Tell me more about them!” Taeyong said eagerly, wanting to know more about his best friend’s possible crush.

“His name is Mark Lee, and he’s a freshman like I am,” Jeno said, smiling. “He’s an omega too, and he helped me out at that party I went to last night. He actually stopped an alpha from making moves on me.” The younger omega explained, quietly observing as Taeyong’s face scrunched up in disgust at the mention of an alpha.

Jeno and Taeyong were both the same in that sense, they both hated how alphas smelled. Always too musky and overpowering, they’d feel as if they were suffocating if too close to an alpha for long periods of time. That was why Taeyong always went out with someone, and never attended parties alone; Jeno thought that he should probably start taking someone everywhere with him, but Taeyong was usually at his side.

“This Mark kid seems really nice. Anything else to spill?” Taeyong pressed gently.

“Yeah. We decided to ditch the party and got some food from the Seven Eleven that’s just a little ways from here, and then came back to his dorm. We ate, and then we watched a movie and… Made out. It was pretty amazing. After that, we hung out a little more, then he walked me back to my dorm,” Jeno motioned back to his dorm room as he and Taeyong walked along to their classes.

The older of the two seemed ecstatic to know that his friend was finally interested in someone. Jeno found it cute that Taeyong always worried about if he’d find the right omega or beta for him. The fluffy haired boy knew that he was glowing when he spoke about Mark to his closest and longest held friend.  
“It looks like you like Mark a lot, Jeno.”

“I think I do, Taeyong. He’s just really sweet, and so selfless.” Jeno felt that same goofy smile float back onto his face.

Jeno stepped out of his last class for the day, glancing around as he waited. He and Mark had agreed to meet up after their classes were done, and Mark told him to wait at his last class for him, so that’s what he was doing. Butterflies were filling the young omega’s tummy, just wanting to meet up with the other and spend the rest of the day at his side. The fact that he had someone else to hang out with besides Taeyong, even though he loved him to bits, made him feel relieved. Being around Taeyong almost 24/7 could be exhausting, and he was sure that Taeyong felt the same way about him.

Looking up, Jeno grinned brightly at seeing Mark approach him. If he had a tail, his tail would be wagging crazily at that moment. Just the sight of Mark coming to him so they could go and hang out together made him excited. He was super hyped to be able to get to know Mark better and grow closer with him.

“Hey Jeno!” Mark called as he approached, waving.

Jeno’s heart flipped. “Hi, Mark. Thanks for suggesting that we go to do something together… I was actually really excited to meet with you again. Last night was great,” He said shyly, scratching at the back of his neck when he felt his cheeks heat up. The look on Mark’s face told him that he was feeling the same way about the previous night as well.

“I’m happy to hear that you liked my company… I was excited to meet with you too, but now that I’m here in person with you, I’m even more happy.”

The bold statement that just came from Mark made Jeno’s whole face go red, including his ears. “Gosh, glad to know… Now come on, let’s go,” he sputtered out, turning around to leave the classrooms building.

The two omegas exited the large minimalistic building together, starting small conversations about whatever popped into their minds. Jeno enjoyed things like this, he enjoyed having small talks that they’d both probably forget about from then onward. To him, it meant that they were both comfortable in talking endlessly with each other.

“Okay then, so if Ian would have ended up with Jasmine, what do you think Eddie would have done? Like seriously, there is no way that the story would’ve been the same.”

“Well of course not! Ian was SUPPOSED to end up with Eddie, because Eddie was the strong vampire, and Jamine is just a stupid furry creature. She probably smelled like dirt, and that was probably the reason why Ian went for the ethereal vampire instead of the mutt.”

“Now you’re just being cruel towards poor Jasmine.” Mark laughed out, and Jeno quickly did the same as they walked into town side by side. In an earlier conversation, they had decided that they’d go to an arcade together to play some games and eat bad arcade pizza. Jeno was actually pretty excited to eat bad arcade pizza with Mark.

Arriving at the arcade, Jeno stepped inside and looked around at everything. “It’s been forever since I’ve been to an arcade. I probably haven’t been to one since middle school. It’s so weird to be around an arcade after so long,” He looked at Mark, who nodded in agreement.

“I mean, I used to come to arcades with my two best friends all the time. We haven’t been to one together in about a year or two though.” Mark smiled, waving Jeno along as he walked inside as well. The younger stuck close to Mark, an excited smile lifting his features.

“Let’s go get some tokens to use on the games!” Jeno grinned, grabbing onto Mark’s hand and pulling him along as he used his other hand to pull his wallet out of his pocket. Stepping up to the coin machine, he pulled out two ten thousand won bills and put them into the machine, letting the fake gold coins drop before taking them out, splitting them in half with Mark. “Ten for both of us, yeah?” The boy said as he pulled open Mark’s hand and dropped the coins into it. He got a small thank you from Mark before the older lead the way to the gaming area, and both boys looked quite excited to be there.

“Any games look interesting to you?” Mark asked, his eyes meeting with Jeno’s.

Letting his eyes flick everywhere they could possibly go, Jeno smiled and nodded his head. “Let’s go play that game over there,” he pointed. It was a motorcycle game, where there were fake motorcycles and screens in front of them.

Mark’s eyes followed his finger, and he smiled with a nod. “Okay! We can do that one. Let’s go then.” He then took the lead and dragged Jeno with him, heading towards the motorcycle game that Jeno had shown interest in playing with him. There was nothing bad about a little competition between two friendly omegas.

Getting onto one of the motorcycles, Jeno smiled at Mark and put in two tokens like the game asked for, to be able to play, and Mark did the same. “Okay, make sure you chose two players, and our games will sync up! That way we can play together!” The other raven haired one said, an excited grin on his face. He was anticipating seeing how they would both do in the game.

A few seconds went by, and both omegas were in the game, getting ready to start the race. Jeno watched as the very pixelated woman in a tight bodysuit walked in from the side of the screen, raising up a green flag. The man in the game said in a booming voice, “Ready?” and there was a pause that lasted about a second and a half, before he called again, “GO!”

And off they went. The game really didn’t take very long to finish, the race only lasted two minutes or so, but it felt like it went by pretty fast. Jeno didn’t mind it, because he and Mark were too distracted during the race to notice that. They were laughing and taunting each other, passing each other from time to time, and finally, the race ended. Neither of them finished first, they were actually pretty bad at playing, which caused them both to laugh pretty hard.

“Wanna go again?” Mark asked, and Jeno nodded eagerly.

“Hey, why don’t you omegas get out of the way and go play a more omega friendly game, and let the alphas play a game like this?” A voice asked from behind them, and Jeno twisted around, nose scrunching up. The small group of alphas around them smelled disgusting… It made Jeno’s head feel light because of how many there were.

Standing up, Jeno glared at the alpha who had just spoken to them, a growl coming from him. “It’s gross how you stereotype this kind of game as an alpha game. Does it say that the game is specifically made for alphas? No, it doesn’t. So back the fuck up and leave us alone.” His nose scrunched, eyebrows furrowing as Mark stood and took his hand.

“Try not to stereotype things that aren’t supposed to be stereotyped. Now leave us alone and don’t talk to us again,” Mark grumbled, and Jeno let himself be pulled along.

A wave of shock came through him when Mark suddenly snarled, eyes growing pretty wide when he saw that Mark had grabbed onto one of the alpha’s hands that was pretty close to his ass. Was he really about to get sexually assaulted by an alpha? Oh hell no.

Jeno reached up and pushed the alpha back, staring daggers at him. “Think again, you pervert! Don’t fucking touch me!” He growled clenching a fist and raising it, making the alpha flinch back. “That’s what I thought.” An irritated huff came from him, and he pulled Mark away from the alphas quickly, looking at him as he continued to glare at the group while they left.

After grabbing some pizza from the concession stand, Jeno and Mark sat themselves at one of the tables nearby. Jeno disliked how tense the air was around them, so he decided to speak.

“Dumb ass alphas,” He groaned.

Mark laughed. “Yeah, I know.”

The two of them exchanged little smiles before bursting into laughter, bright grins breaking free. Jeno felt amazing to laugh that loud with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿ hi! welcome to chapter two! nothing super special, but i hope you like it nonetheless. give it some love while you're at it!
> 
> ✿ check me out on twitter, @BEAUWNSFWSKZ as well as my proof reader and the person that came up with the idea originally, @pupj3n

**Author's Note:**

> ✿ hello, new readers! i hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of our new story! please give it a lot of love, as i've worked very hard on it, along with my co-writer and proof reader, mag, who goes under the username @pupj3n on twitter!
> 
> ✿ this is all for now! hopefully i will post once every week, but since i've been busy, if i can't update often, i'll post once every two weeks and so on if needed.


End file.
